


The Halloween Party

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [41]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Carolyn is nice sometimes, F/M, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Skipthur, letscreatecabinpressure, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of MJN Air celebrates Halloween with a party, a bit of advice, and a makeout session in a shed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the October [Let's Create Cabin Pressure!](http://letscreatecabinpressure.tumblr.com/) challenge. The prompt was simply MJN celebrating Halloween!  
> And as a quick note: Martin and Arthur have been together almost two years at this point, just before they move in together. I ought to set up a timeline for myself.  
> I enjoy timelines.

A Lexus purred up to the kerb in front of the Knapp-Shappey household, a king in the driver's seat and a princess beside him. She looked bored already, quite like her royal father, but he was nothing if not polite.

"I promise you'll have fun," Douglas said with a smile and a drawl. "And if you don't, then we'll leave early and get dinner instead. Actually... Maybe that would be more fun instead. I'm thinking Italian—you?"

"No, Dad, you promised them you'd be here," Snow White told him, ever the wise girl. Douglas always wondered how Hannah had grown up to be so thoughtful, especially with the two sources of genetic material that she came from. "I promise you'll have fun."

Douglas grinned and reached out to ruffle her hair, stopping short because it was so neat and pristine and she'd likely have his head for messing it up. He settled for kissing the top of her head instead.

"If you insist. Come on, let's get going."

They got out of the car, tripping up the path to the house. Hannah knocked on the door, shivering slightly in the biting autumn cold. Just as Douglas was unfastening his cloak, the door swung open.

"Where's your costume, Carolyn?" Douglas teased as he and Hannah walked in.

"Oh ho, funny pilot!" Carolyn snapped, glowering under the brim of her hat. "Hello, Hannah."

"Hi, Ms Knapp-Shappey! _I_ think you look pretty."

"Thank you for seeing sense, dear. The other children are in Arthur's room. I think they're playing video games or God knows what else. Do you need help finding it?"

"Nope! Later, Dad!"

She darted off, shiny black shoes clicking on the hardwood floor as she ran for the stairs.

"So I take it everyone is here from the airfield?" Douglas asked as he and Carolyn made their way for the kitchen. He fixed himself a glass of punch, looking over the food with curiosity. As this was Arthur's party, he could only hope that he hadn't actually made any of the food.

"Yes, of course. And if you see my idiot son, tell him that this is _his_ party and it is thus his responsibility to see to his guests. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd rather talk to someone significantly less annoying. Herc!"

"I thought you said _less_ annoying," he said, smirking. Carolyn just shot him a glare and left him in the kitchen, catching up to Hercules the Bercules, dressed like a pirate.

"Douglas! How good to see you! _Goodness_ , don't you look regal?"

"Hello, _Herc_. Have you see Arthur or Martin anywhere?"

"Not in ages. Though it is rather a big crowd, and I've been talking with everyone. Understandably, I got a bit distracted. Nice to see you!"

He and Carolyn walked away, presumably to somewhere populated with less people were Herc could be a berk and Carolyn could be snide. But he wasn't alone long, because the fellows from the Hose and Hydrant soon found him with a glass of water in a martini glass. Better them than most others, really, especially considering the sheer number of Pony Club denizens out there. Though if he looked hard enough, he could probably find the fourth Mrs Richardson somewhere in the crowd.

"Hello, boys!" he cried, grinning at his sort-of comrades. "How has your night been? And, more importantly: can anyone tell me the name of that delicious ladybird over yonder?"

* * *

A while into the party, Carolyn emerged from the loo, only to discover a dejected-looking Snow White with her makeup washed off and fingers twisting the hem of her skirt. Carolyn had seen this look before. More importantly, she had _caused_ this look before.

"What's wrong, Hannah?" she asked, opting for a no-nonsense tone rather than one of consolation. While dealing with Arthur's heartbreaks had taught her incredible gentleness, dealing with Douglas had taught her that Richardsons would natter endlessly on before admitting to the problem. Regardless of this brisk impatience, she picked up her skirt and sat on the stairs beside the girl. She immediately leaned into the MJN matriarch, sighing like the whole world rested upon her slender shoulders.

"I thought Chris was gonna kiss me," she mumbled, tilting her head down, rubbing her cheek against the velvet of Carolyn's shoulder. It took her a moment to remember that Chris was Dirk's boy, a little snot dressed as a zombie tonight with hair just a little too long and a smirk just a little too sure. He was too sure of himself for a twelve-year-old, she thought.

Her arm came around, wrapping itself round the girl.

"Let me tell you something I'm sure you've heard time and again: boys are idiots. Men are idiots. All human beings are idiots."

Hannah laughed at that before sighing again.

"Then why bother?" she asked. Carolyn smiled, thinking of the idiot she chose to love. Of _all_ of the idiots she loved.

"Because sometimes, you find idiots that make you feel better instead of worse. You find people who love you back, and will do no matter what. You mum will always be one of them, and your father, and even me. And one day, you'll find someone who makes you wonder how you lived your whole life without knowing them, and you'll want to wake up with them every morning for forever and you'll build a life together. Life is big and long and full of idiots you'll choose to bring into your life, but it's still too short to let anyone in the world make you feel bad. Do you understand?"

Hannah nodded against her shoulder, tucking herself closer into a sort of hug. Carolyn smiled and squeezed her for a moment before standing up, brushing off her costume.

"Everyone in the world is an idiot," she said imperiously, the barest hints of a smile resting in the bow of her lips, "but that boy is on the top of the list. You can find someone better to kiss anyway."

She left before Hannah could say anything, but not without flashing her a conspiratorial grin and tipping her overlarge and overly pointy hat.

* * *

Music filtered through distance and cold air, slightly underwater by the time it reached Martin Crieff. He was currently pressed against the wall of the potting shed, a very warm vampire pressed against his front. He groaned as quietly as he could as hot lips made their way down to his throat. Things got a bit hazy as teeth scraped the sensitive skin.

"Ar-Arthur," he gasped, gripping at the cold satin of Arthur's cape. "G-god!"

The steward-cum-vampire chuckled darkly as he continued lavishing attention on the captain's neck.

"Arthur!"

Martin pushed him away a bit, face brightly flushed and lips swollen red.

"What is it, Skip?" he asked, scrunching his brows together in concerned confusion. Martin tilted his face up and dusted a light kiss to calm him.

"Not that I don't enjoy that—I do, I _really_ do—but I'd rather not, ehm... Well, I'd rather not get off in your mum's backyard," he said in a rush. Arthur flushed deeply at the thought, though it was a bit difficult to tell whether it was a positive reaction or not.

"Sorry," he mumbled, pulling back a little. Martin smiled, ever the cheeky man that so few ever got to see and stood on his toes.

"Maybe we should continue back at my flat after the party's over," he whispered into Arthur's ear. "Especially if you stay in character."

Arthur's response was immediate and chased by a giggle.

"That's a brilliant idea, Skipper!" he crowed, bringing Martin back into his chest. The captain laughed brightly.

"I thought so. Come on, let's straighten up and head back to the party. You _are_ the host after all."

"Yeah," Arthur fairly whined, "but I'd rather be out here with you."

A small kiss was placed on the tip of a nose.

"Me too, love. But you've got guests. Here, help me with my jacket?"

They made each other presentable again, fixing hair and clothes and returning sonic screwdrivers to pockets and laying plastic medallions over hearts. They were still flushed and their lips were still shiny and swollen and red, but they looked far more presentable than they had before. They linked hands and walked back to the house, cape and coat fluttering behind.

"You two, quit snogging and host this party!" Carolyn snapped when she saw them. Both men blushed furiously, with Martin muttering to himself that he was a grown man in a steady relationship and that he needn't be cowed by Carolyn of all people.

Of course, in the end, they listened to her and acted as a good host and a good helper.

And if they rushed through cleaning and peeled out of the drive in Martin's rickety van, still in costume and just a little giddy, no one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://litbythestars.tumblr.com/) that I'm sure we're all aware of. Well, I am at the very least. I'm the one posting way too much Night Vale stuff to be healthy. That's cool. And there's a 90% chance that I'll be posting drawings of some of the scenes, depending on whether or not I actually feel confident about it. You know how it is.


End file.
